


Quiet Aftermath

by Anonymous



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, Post-Resident Evil: Vendetta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Following the attack on the University and all that came after, Rebecca goes back to work. Or, she tries.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Quiet Aftermath

Rebecca comes back from New York to several page of emails from colleagues and students, both sending condolences and making excuses as to not come back to the lab. She sighs, sends a mass reply with little emotion, and goes to sleep.

The lab won't be open for weeks anyways. It doesn't matter. It makes sense no one would want to come back. 

She oversees the cleanup and notes every body she knows the names of.

Then she gets back to work.

She brings her own coffee. She checks her own work. Sometimes she wants to toss her Starbucks at the wall but she doesn't.

Some days later she enters the main computer room to see a single student. And it is a student, one of the younger ones. It takes a moment for Rebecca to remember the name. C-something? Something cowboy-y? Cassidy, that was it. They'd never talked and Rebecca had left most of the teaching side of her responsibilities to TAs. The University had her here for research, not to grade papers.

But Cassidy had once gotten her arm stuck up a vending machine for an hour, and stories like that spread among faculty.

"Oh! Professor, I uh." The words are clipped and nervous as the student shuffles some papers and starts fiddling with a bag beside her. "Sorry I uh, I know what the news said, but people were talking so I, well I had to wait until it shipped."

Her bag tips a little bit, revealing a gas mask.

"I can't afford the textbooks next semester though."

For the first time in days Rebecca kind of smiles. "I'll send out a PDF."


End file.
